Ace Braddock
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Team 1 gets a new addition to the team.


As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

Finally. I can update now. I was wanting to wait until I had all the stories I'd started finished, instead of updating them one-by-one. Took me long enough. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Sam raised his head up quickly when he started hearing the voices of his teammates entering the locker room. Facing his locker, he whispered a quiet ''Shhh,'' before shutting the door. Hoping to make a quick exit, he muttered a hello to the guys and attempted to leave. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, his locker began to shake.

Ed reacted quickly, grabbing Sam's elbow. Everything was silent, and they were all just staring at the locker. ''Sam, what was that?'' he asked. Suddenly the locker started shaking again, this time with scratches being heard.

''Umm, egg salad?'' he said uncertainly.

''Really, Sam-o, really.'' Greg shook his head.

''Out of all the things you could've said, egg salad was the first to come to mind?'' Spike asked incredulously.

''You really are a bad liar Sam,'' Lew laughed.

Wordy dropped his gym bag from his shoulder and approached the still shaking locker. ''Give me the key Sam,'' he smiled, indicating the lock with a nod of the head.

Sam sighed and tossed Wordy the key. ''Look guys, it's nothing bad, I just -'' He was cut off as Wordy opened the door and a yellowish-white blur ran out of the locker and sat in front of him. The dog was making a low growl sound, like it was talking. ''I'm sorry, okay, but there really wasn't many options.'' Another growl. ''Hey, don't be like that.'' The dog's eyes narrowed. ''Look, I promise, I'll never lock you up again.''

''Uhh, Sam? When the two of you are done with this little conversation, could you please explain some things for us?'' Greg asked.

Sam pulled his elbow out from Ed's grasp and sat down on a bench. ''Guys, this is Ace. Ace, this is the guys.'' Ace gave a happy bark and wagged his tail. Patting Ace's head, Sam continued. ''Long story short, and skipping over a lot of classified information, he was apart of my old unit. Ace was with me instead of the guys because of a broke leg, and we had set up a sniper's perch. The rest of the team were going in for a raid ... needless to say, we're the only one's left of the unit. We became inseperable after that, and when I retired from the military, so did he - we'd both had our years in. When we came here, I tried to find an apartment close to work that would accept dogs, but there wasn't any - so I snuck him in. The owner was none the wiser, until yesterday. He heard Ace barking and left a note on my door. There was a snail on the window, and Ace doesn't like snails, and, well, you know how slow those things are. It takes them forever to move,'' he rambled. ''I was going to talk to you later today Boss, really. You see, dogs aren't allowed in the building, but if he's a -''

''No,'' Ed interrupted. ''No, no, Boss?'' Ed put his hands on his hips.

''Just put him through training, you'll see, he'd make a great addition to the team,'' Sam pleaded.

''He's a dog,'' Ed said.

''A very smart, very well trained dog,'' Sam shot back.

''Hey, hey, let's just calm down here, alright.'' Greg looked at the dog in question and felt his heart melt a little. He'd always had a soft spot when it came to dogs, and he couldn't help the little smile that came to his face when he looked at Ace. ''I'll talk it over with the commander, but,'' he added quickly, ''he still have to pass the training course and have all his credentials -''

''Thank you Boss, thank you,'' Sam jumped up and gave Greg a big hug, with Ace rising on his back paws to make it a group hug.

''Boss,'' Ed began.

''If he's good enough to get in the military, I'm sure he's good enough for the SRU,'' Greg said, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

''He is. We'll even prove it,'' Sam said determined.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Ten minutes later, the team was outside one of their training buildings. Ed and Wordy were inside, playing hostage and hostage taker. Everyone else was leaning over Spike as he brought up the cameras. Ace was sitting beside Sam, wearing his tac gear: a green bullet-proof vest with a multitude of pockets, and a helmet, with holes for his ears and a strap secured under his chin. The helmet had a camera on the forehead band and an earpiece put on a low volume next to his floppy ear. Ace was smiling with his tongue hanging out, ready for action.

''Okay, boy, you ready?'' Sam asked.

Ace gave a single bark and stood up.

Sam cleared his throat. ''Ace, forward, stealth,'' he commanded.

Ace crept up to the building, hiding behind canisters and boxes, and continuing forward on every command until he reached the outside wall.

''Good boy, Ace. Left, window, up.''

Ace turned to his left and saw the window. Padding over to it, he brought his front paws up to rest on the window sill, making sure the coast was clear, before jumping in. He could hear different noises all around him, including the voices of the hostage and hostage taker, but he focused on Sam's voice.

''Left, forward, stealth.''

Ace continued down the hallway, sniffing as he went. He came to the end of the hallway and sat down automatically, before Sam could say anything.

''Hold.'' Sam and the others were going just on the cameras now that Ace had entered the building. He looked down to see Spike switching angles. ''Clear, right, forward, stealth.''

Ace got up and followed the commands. Things continued this way all the way up to the second floor - with him clearing rooms and ignoring dog treats strategically placed all around. He finally stopped to the side of the last door. He knew this was where those two other humans were the whole time - he could smell them after all - but knew the other rooms had to be cleared before coming to this one.

''Ace, peak.''

Ace silently went from a seated position to laying down, and poked just enough of his head around the corner so his eyes, and the camera, could see what was going on inside. One human was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and another human was pacing back and forth with a gun in his hand. A quick sniff indicated that both were male, and that one of them had eaten mushrooms recently. He sniffed quietly to himself - he didn't like mushrooms.

''Hold. Human, left, protect. Human, right, hold attack.'' Sam put his hand over his earpiece, and said, ''Whenever you're ready, Boss.''

Greg nodded to himself, impressed. Talking into his own earpiece, he informed Ed to take the situation from yellow to red, and loud yelling was heard.

''Hold Ace.'' Sam watched the cameras carefully. When he saw Ed's right arm start to raise up, he said, ''Ace, attack.''

Ace had been watching the exchange, waiting for orders from Sam on what to do. He saw the gun being raised at the same time he got his command, gave a single bark and ran into the room, pouncing on the guy on the right. He landed on the man's chest, regained his balance and stiffened, growling snout to nose in the man's face.

''Ace, sit.''

Ace slowly backed away from the man and sat down, watching him jump up and run from the room, to the safety of the team.

''Human, untie.''

Ace turned around to the other man and walked behind him. He grabbed the rope in his teeth and began chewing and pulling.

Wordy sat still in his chair, amazed at what this dog had done. When he felt the rope slacken, he helped push them off his wrists and kneeled down. ''That was a good boy, Ace, good boy,'' he said, petting the dog.

''Ace, guide, exit.''

Ace barked once, and pushed at Wordy with his snout and headed for the door, going back the way he came. This time, instead of using the window, Sam was waiting on them at the door. Ace continued to guide Wordy until they were back to where the team had set up the command post. He sat down through all the 'good boys' and 'great jobs', wagging his tail happily. When he saw that the humans where heading back to the main building, he barked and ran back into the training building.

''What's he doing?'' Wordy asked. The team gathered back around the cameras to see Ace going room to room - eating all the hidden doggy treats.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

A few days later, Ace had passed all his test and had found a fitting with his new team - and uniform. He still sensed that that Ed person wasn't so fond of him, but he knew he could wear him down. He and Sam were currently running on the treadmills after a hard morning workout of push-ups, belly crawling, sit-ups (done on his side), jumps, and other exercises.

Greg walked into the room to inform everyone of the days schedule, stopping when he saw Ace. ''Uh, Sam, what are those bands on Ace?'' he asked, motioning to the blue bands above each paw and one around his head, under his ears.

''Those things? They're sweat cuff, Boss. You mean you've never seen sweat cuffs before?'' Sam asked, slowing down his and Ace's machines.

''Yes, I've seen ... never mind.'' He shook his head. ''Alright,'' he called out, ''we're going to be on the streets; patrol day. So shower and get changed.''

Everyone jumped up from where they were, and headed for the locker rooms. Ed was just about to get in the shower when he noticed something. Turning around to Greg, he said, ''Boss. He's in the shower with the dog.''

Greg looked in the direction of the stall. ''As long as it doesn't get weird, Eddie,'' he began.

''Hey, move over,'' came Sam's voice from the stall. ''You're hogging all the spray.''

Ed gave Greg a look, raising his eyebrows.

''Okay, weirder,'' Greg said laughing.


End file.
